eromangafandomcom-20200214-history
Izumi Sagiri
Eromanga-sensei or エロマンガ先生 is the younger step-sister of the protagonist. Shut in her room all day, she is secretly the illustrator for her brothers light novels and is popular on the web, though nobody knows that she is actually a 14-year old girl Episodes * Episode 001 * Episode 002 * Episode 003 * Episode 004 * Episode 005 * Episode 006 * Episode 007 * Episode 008 * Episode 009 * Episode 010 * Episode 011 * Episode 012 Background Sagiri was taught to draw by her mother at a young age, and by the time she was around the age of nine, she became Masamune's illustrator. A year before the events of the novel, Sagiri met Masamune, though she didn't realize that he was the author she was working with despite the similar names. After her mother died, she temporarily stopped drawing and going outside. After seeing a live video of someone drawing images and getting response, Sagiri became interested in live video feeds and started drawing images on a camera disguising her face and voice so that nobody would recognize her or learn about her. She eventually started to interact with people who saw her video feed (while still disguised). At some point, Masamune was too busy to cook and she chose to go hungry rather than go outside her room to get food. Appearance Sagiri is tremendously cute, a young little girl with porcelain skin, long silver hair tied with two small pink ribbons at the sides of her head, two small pink ribbons at the end of her hair, and a big pink ribbon at the end of the hair at the back. She has big blue eyes. She wears pink pajamas, and sometimes has a dark green hoodie on over them. She also wears pink slippers with bows on them. She usually has a calmed expression in her face, but sometimes she is seen embarrassed or smiling. Personality Sagiri is depicted as a hikikomori who does not get along with others. She loves drawing and appears to be shy and easily embarrassed. Initially, she cared little for her brother but eventually opens up to him. She is normally very quiet and tends to use a speaker to be heard, but whenever she's on webcam drawing live, she is more lively (though still careful to hide her face). Sagiri is also a neat person who keeps her things clean. She is easily prone to anger and jealousy and is more worried and possessive about her brother, more than she would admit, to the point that she sometimes throws tantrums. She hopes to watch an anime created by her and Masamune together. Due to her shyness, she refuses to call her self 'Eromanga' because of how perverted the name sounds and denies having such a perverted name; despite that, she admits that she enjoys drawing erotic images. Sagiri is also stubborn when Masamune forgot to bring her food for a few days, she refused to leave her room to get food because she felt like she'd have lost. Due to fear and embarrassment, on her live video feeds, Sagiri disguised her voice as male. Relationships Izumi Masamune Sagiri is Masamune's step-sister and illustrator. She originally didn't want anything to do with her brother, to the point that she refused to see her brother even once and would try to avoid going to the restroom or taking a bath if Masamune was in the house and the food he made her had to be left outside of her room. She would usually stomp the floor if she wanted something from her brother, but other than that, there was no interaction for nearly a year. She started to open up a little after she found out that Masamune was her co-worker and after talking for a bit, she and Masamune got closer. Whenever Masamune is close to other girls, Sagiri gets noticeably angry. Sagiri does not want another illustrator to replace her and would work hard so that he wouldn't replace her (though it was just a misunderstanding on her part). She eventually cares for Masamune as a brother and respects him as a co-worker, wanting to help him achieve his dream of watching an anime they created together. In 1st volume of the light novel, she said there's someone she already have a liking to which in the 3rd volume she mentions her dream of becoming the bride of that person and later on when Izumi confessed about his yearning for a family after his biological mother's death and absence of his father and Sagiri's mother, she understood and accepts to become his sister "momentarily" and was asked right after is her dream was getting close right after and she answers that it's getting further away. Hinting that it might be him that she likes, even though it was obvious in many ways. Throughout the series, it's heavily implied that Sagiri doesn't wish to be viewed as "his sister" in order to form a relationship with him, though her attempts at conveying this have always been either so awkward to the point misunderstanding it or abandoning saying it midway in a sentence out of embarrassment. Although Masamune has been accused of being a "siscon" by Megumi, the familial ties between Masamune and Sagiri have been severed when their parents died, effectively making them not related anymore. However, because of Masamune's desire for them to be a family again (partly in promise to his late step-mother as well as his own selfish desire), Masamune doesn't see this and still views Sagiri as his sister and actively prevents himself from forming a relationship with her, much to Sagiri's constant annoyance. Jinno Megumi Sagiri thinks of Megumi as a huge annoyance and doesn't like her. She especially doesn't like it when Megumi gets too close with Masamune and wants nothing to do with her. However, she eventually agrees to meet with her if Megumi models for her, blindfolded and her hands bound by rope. Sagiri gets carried away in her drawings and removes Megumi's panties on impulse, making her cry. To make up for it, Sagiri removes her blindfold and apologizes profusely. Megumi is overjoyed at not only seeing her face, but hearing her talk and forgives her because of it. She attempts at being called her friend, but Sagiri instantly rejects it. Instead, she agrees to give Megumi a book she likes the most for her to read. They then promise to meet again after Megumi finishes reading the book. She attempts to get her underwear back, although Sagiri says she will return it after she's done with her illustration. Yamada Elf Sagiri apparently thinks highly of Elf's skills and was shocked when Masamune beat her in a writing competition, but she never replied to her emails. After Elf moved in next to her, Sagiri had a misunderstanding and thought that she was going to replace her as Masamune's illustrator and was jealous whenever Masamune went to her house. Eventually, the misunderstanding was worked out, though she still doesn't plan on being Elf's illustrator. Kagurazaka She is Sagiri's editor. They have never met face to face and only spoke through emails. Sagiri's Mother Sagiri loves and misses her mother very much. She became an artist because of her. She inheirited the name ''Eromanga ''from her mother who taught her how to draw. Sagiri's Aunt Sagiri's aunt is the current guardian of Izumi and Sagiri. Sagiri's relationship with her aunt is unknown, though she is aware of her hikikomori status. According to Sagiri, a deal was made with her aunt, similar to Izumi, however the details are unknown. Unlike Izumi, there are currently no issues with Sagiri's end of the bargain. Abilities Drawing Sagiri is a well known artist that many respect despite never seeing her face. Her art is good enough that some claim that she is too good for Masamune and Elf wanted to fight him for her. She was originally only able to draw what interested her and it was only after practicing that she gained the ability to draw fighting scenes and big breasts. Involved in works The Silver Wolf's Reincarnation - Illustrator The Cutest Little Sister In The World - Illustrator Trivia *Sagiri claims that her name 'Eromanga' is taken from the Erromango Island and is not a reference to perverted manga. **This fact was told to her by her mother so that she would take the name not realizing its perverted meaning. *In Australia, there is a small town by the name of Eromanga. *Sagiri owns a mask that is very similar to Stardust Witch Meruru from the author's previous series OreImo. *In an interview, the author stated: “I feel that Kirino from OreImo is a pure, innocent girl. This time, the heroine, Sagiri, may seem innocent, but she is quite dirty. I hope readers enjoy finding the differences between the two heroines.” *In the anime adaption, Sagiri's art is done by Tiv, the illustrator for Masamune-kun no Revenge References Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Novel Industry